


morning after.

by omilovebot



Series: tasufuyu [2]
Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omilovebot/pseuds/omilovebot
Summary: they overdid it yesterday, and now fuyuki can't walk so they cuddle instead.
Relationships: Takato Fuyuki/Takato Tasuku
Series: tasufuyu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210400
Kudos: 6





	morning after.

It's 6 AM, and Fuyuki is already awake. His body hurts because of the activity they did yesterday. He tries to get up, groaning when his legs felt like jelly.

At that, Tasuku woke up. “Aniki....?” The younger man quickly gets up from the bed, and catch his older brother before Fuyuki falls down.

“Are you okay? Did I overdid it yesterday?” Tasuku asks, voice filled with concern. Fuyuki looks at Tasuku, chuckling. “It's fine, just the usual.”

“You don't need to rush, you know. You're not working today, right?”

“What, it's rare to see you like this.” Fuyuki grins, his tone playful. He then pats his younger brother's head.

“Ugh. J-just. Stay in bed with me for a sec, will you.” Tasuku pouts, feeling like he's being treated like a child.

“Well, if it's a request from my precious little brother then I have no reason to turn it down, right~?”


End file.
